Many electronic systems, such as rack server systems or data storage systems, require large amounts of power to operate. In some cases, the large amounts of power are provided by plurality of power supplies connected together in parallel. The load is split between the plurality of power supplies; however, in the event that one power supply fails, the remaining power supplies provide the additional power to keep the system operational. When the load is split between the plurality of power supplies, it is desirable to balance and regulate the load among the plurality of power supplies.